


I'm sorry

by Azucena_Insanity_Daee



Series: What if? (Gods and Monsters) [1]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Death, Superboy - Freeform, clark is evil, jon and connor are nice, the relationship is mentioned but doesn't star, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee
Summary: So, in this version, Superboy (Jon Kent) and Titanium (Connor Kent) exist and didn't die, Superman had Dawn (Athena) locked up due to her involvement with the destruction of Metropolis. This is the last time she is seen alive in that world.Injustice AU! (Gods and Monsters)
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent
Series: What if? (Gods and Monsters) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608724
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Athena/Cerberus

Life is never fair. Sacrifices must be made, and I was one of them. Joker, he had taken both of my heads and neutralized them. That horrid day, you wonder how Superman believed it was doomsday he fought? I was the one responsible. I, as Athena, was supposed to avoid this fate for the world I am living in. But, I was unable to get to the kryptonite fear gas. Joker had gotten my husband, Anubis, and Freya, the one I consider my sister. Together with them we were the three heads of the observes, and the ones that inspired me to call myself Cerberus. Yet now, their fate had been in my hands, if I didn't hand over the gas, they would be turned to ash, heads destroyed and any possibility to regenerate or revive in this world would be obliterated. That day I was forced to use my powers to destroy half of Metropolis. Lois Lane died, no mercy to her or the child. The Nigma twins were killed in the blast, barely able to disconnect the atomic bomb, but dying by my hand accidentally. As for Jane, she died protecting Damian and Alma.

These powers, this life...What did I gain from it? Pain...

Pain, and ever since then superman had me in his grasp. I have no idea how much time I've been here. All I know is he will not kill me. He will use me knowing I can't die unless he bursts my head into pieces or burns me to ash. Superman will not take this chance. They used the container Joker created to have me neutralized. My mental power and technological ones will not aid my escape. The Observers have ceased to exist. I think so. I truly hope Pandora managed to survive. Jason must be with Lord Phantomhive by now. If my instructions were taken into account, they must be in Orario by now, and hopefully, he told them to assist the soon to exist resistance. They are my only hope...

I could only wonder, what could have been different? What could have changed to avoid this fate?

I was broken from my thoughts by being out into the main quarters of this horrifying group once known as the Justice League. Was I to be used as a bomb again against citizens who were going to be rebelling? Or was I to hack into something? Where was Batman? I hope my money is transferred to Always, that girl I consider her my protege. The poor thing had nobody, now she has a family. Good thing our funds are protected in Hell.

"Cerberus.." greeted Superman. I only nodded, refusing to speak. "You have a new job"

No shit sherlock.

I only dumbly watched, I was a Guinea pig, a slave...many things. Not a person in their opinion. I guess I deserved this...after all, it was my fault the Joker got the stuff before I could get rid of it. He grabbed my hand, John, his son, and Connor, his clone as well as my brother, stood idly watching. They didn't seem happy with this. I looked into their minds, both seemed disappointed in Superman and were plotting something against him.

_"Do not flinch or make a move. I need you to do_ _something_ _for.me. find allies, and summon Lord Phantomhive. He will assist you in going_ _against_ _this horror. Tell him...I sent you"_

Both boys tried hard not to show their surprise. But they nodded, I knew they would do as I told them. They were pacifists. I looked back at Superman, who was talking to Diana. I could sense the sexual tension between them and I glared. Betraying Batman? Scum. Scum they are. 

"Don't look at us like that" growled Superman.

I placed my hand on the computer allowing the screen to show what I wished to say.

**How dare you play your friend and ally, Batman, this way?**

"You have no room to talk!" Said Superman about to strike, only for Connor to come to my rescue and stop him.

"Kal...calm down. She is just provoking you" he said. I wasn't going to contradict him, after all, my brother was trying to help me.

"I understand her concerns," said Wonderwoman calmly defusing the tension. "Cerberus, he and I ended things. That relationship didn't benefit the greatness of this world. You as guardian of the underworld should know this. And I know why you allowed this to happen you stri-"

I interrupted her by placing another image on the screen. It was of when I had arrived with the chemical breathless, my thoughts exposed for everyone to hear the monologue I had back then.

" _I can prevent it! The world won't end...This just needs to be destroyed and no injustice will come_!"

I sounded so happy, I could feel myself shaking as everyone listened and watched quietly. On the screen, the camera looked around, arriving at my home. I let out a gasp, terrified, everything was destroyed, Jason was unconscious. Hidden in some rubble, I remember checking on him, he was alive. Pricking my finger, I created a fox on the ground with my blood, summoning Lord Alois. He appeared there, in all his kitsune glory. His blonde hair fusing perfectly with his fox ears. His eyes red instead of blue, a plum-colored kimono covered him and his nine tails. He looked concerned.

_"What happened Dawn? Why is this place like this?"_

_"I can't explain now. I need to find out. But for now. Take him...take him please!"_

He nodded, carrying Jason with ease vanishing with the flames. I ignored the gasps and murmurs from the former justice league. I started to search, finding a Joker card, I shook with it in my hands. I read the back, a message telling me he had the other heads. Pressing the button I sent a distress signal and instructions. The screens went black.

"Still means nothing to me," said Superman once I was done, grabbing my hands and crushing them in his palms. I still was in contact with the computers, my back pressed against it. I let out a shriek of pain, feeling the electricity close enough, my mental powers going haywire while they all hid away. I was shaking, a bubble of energy within me.

_"Do you_ _want_ _to finish the deal?"_

_"Kill me_ _Ciel Phantomhive_ _...and make my testament true"_

_"As you desire...Athena Dawn Luthor"_

With an explosion, I was gone.


	2. Titanium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part to the first shot. I decided to add the sequel here. This is from Connor Kent's perspective.

I managed to grab Dawn's body before the computer exploded. But she was dead, gone, soulless, while the others were distracted, I left with her in arms. I just couldn't believe it. It hadn't been long ago when I had buried Evelyn, my dear red herring. Now, another death had occurred right in front of my eyes, and it was my job to take her to Lex. Many wouldn't believe the information I had on her, she was the adoptive daughter of Lex. I knew this because when I woke up from my growth tube she was right there, waiting for me along with Lex, with a smile on her face.

Though Dawn's name was altered and she was fostered by a good friend of Lex's, I knew all this was just to make her untraceable to the Justice League. Essentially, we both shared the same "father" in a way, she was my sister as well. Thanks to her, I had met Evelyn, and I owed her a lot for that. Soon I arrived at Lex's home, knocking on the door. His guard answered wordlessly, staring in shock at Dawn's body. I quietly walked towards Lex's office in silence, mourning her loss.

"Conner I-" Lex interrupted himself, looking at my arms. Whatever he was doing he stopped, standing up and shaking, his heart beating fast. He ran towards me, taking Dawn in his arms.

"Athena...my little Athena" he murmured cradling her and stroking her brown locks. "Oh god...my little girl. I promised to protect you...oh my sweet girl"

"I'm sorry...I couldn't save her"

"Who did this?"

"Superman..."

"Call Gwen"

"Yes..."I left him alone, listening to his sobs, I bit my lip, trying to control my emotions as I called. She had just gotten out of the hospital recently.

"Gwen?"

"Conner! Hi! What's up?" Gwen was so happy, I just felt miserable to break the news to her.

"I..." how would I tell her? "Cerberus...she's dead"

"What?" the noise in the background of her call just vanished.

"Dawn is dead...Look, I-I need you to come to Lex's house. I-I will explain" The phone hit the floor, at least hers did. Soon another voice answered. 

"What happened?" asked Dick's concerned voice, the sobs of Gwen invaded the other side. 

"Dawn is dead"

"Oh..."

"Yes...Come to Lex's house"

"Sure...we'll go"

He hung up, and I walked back towards Lex who still had Dawn in his arms. I never thought I would see the day where the villain would look so broken. Silently I sat by his side, and soon the bat family arrived with Gwen, serious expressions on all of them, except the female members within.

"We came as soon as we could," said, Bruce.

"What did you do to her?" growled Jason at us, his hands balled into fists. Quickly, Tim took his arms trying to calm him, I could see tears begin to show from the corners of their eyes. Of course, they would blame me, I lived with the enemy after all, yet, if I had been responsible, there would be injuries or broken bones, but there was none.

"We didn't do anything," I said with a glare. "Superman did"

Gwen cried louder, Barbara looked at me in disbelief.

"And you did nothing to save her?!" asked the redhead furiously.

"I did" I answered gritting my teeth. Why would they think-right, I lived with the enemy. I keep on forgetting that fact. "I saved her from the explosion that should have killed her! But when I did she was gone!"

I hated to be called the bad guy, accused of things I didn't. These were things I always lived with and despised.

"Father, let us take her to the Lazarous pit, her body is intact," said Damian, he desperately wanted this to end. I knew he was unable to save his bother, her damage was too much for him to even be able to carry her on time.

"No," Lex said looking up, his eyes red from crying. He looked helpless, almost unrecognizable, how was this man Superman's greatest enemy before?"She cannot be revived, as much as we want to"

"What do you mean?" asked Dick confused, holding Gwen. His curiosity will kill him one day, well, more like his secrets and batman keeps. Both of them have that nasty habit of making plans and never revealing them.

"She is soulless" answered Gwen between sobs. "She exchanged her soul to save me. If anything happened to her or Charles, she said she would make a deal with Ciel to save me. Now, she can't be revived without a soul. It can't come back."

"No...no...no! This can't be happening!" yelled Jason, almost throwing a punch. "This must be a trick! Luthor, this isn't funny!"

"No, it isn't a trick boy!" yelled Lex furiously, he had lost his cool, this must be harsh on him. "Why would I even make a trick concerning the death of my own DAUGHTER!"

They stayed silent, shocked by the news.

"You can relate, can't you Bruce, Jason died..." mumbled Lex. "And just like you, I just lost my child"

"Liar! You are lying!" yelled Gwen. I really wished he was...But Lex never lies about the seriousness of the situation, that much I have learned.

"She is his daughter," I told them, they all looked at me as if I was insane. "Her real name is Dawn Athena Luthor. And stop accusing us of stuff we didn't do. Why would we want her dead? She was my sister, she was the one who helped me meet Evelyn, she was there to help me adapt to the world. Lex took her in since she was a baby, practically raised her. We loved her. What did you guys do? Jason, you left her."

"I..." he tried to defend himself but I glared at him, maybe my eyes were glowing.

"She loved you, you left her and died. To top it all off, you did so while being in love with someone else." Then I looked at Dick. "You basically took two things from her, the toxic batgirl, and her best friend"

"I didn't-" he tried but I raised my hand.

"She envied you. Gwen, you passed more time with him than with her, she only made you work for her to have more time with you. She envied you, Dick, because Barbara would leave her for you." I said.

Barbara was fuming, not liking what I said to the bat family "Oh yea?! What about you!?"

"Saving her from herself! She tried to commit suicide until she found out she couldn't die! She found out she wasn't mortal anymore. And then, I had to prevent her from asking a demon to take her soul just to kill her" I said clenching my fist. "She despised you, Barbara, she hated you so much, I had to convince her no to send the furies after you to haunt you. She hated you because you played her boyfriend, and Dick and many others as well. You made Gwen feel insecure, made herself feel miserable. You are so full of yourself you don't even care what effects it has. You were the one who misplaced the documents of her foster parent's murder. You didn't even allow her to get the justice that she so craved, the very thing she represented."

"I solved it, and it has been closed" stated Bruce, I just tightened my fists.

"Oh, and you Batman, she hated you, even if not as much as Barbara. You made her friend go out at night and not sleep thanks to your training. You didn't go to Jason on time when she warned you. She hated you because most people wanted to use her to get to your brain. All they cared about was you, and she hated it. She hated how you treated your sons so coldly."

"I know"

"Connor, enough," said Lex coldly. "I believe they get it."

I barely was able to contain myself.

"She is my daughter, she is his sister. Now please, forgive us for keeping it a secret" he said.

"Why?" asked Bruce calmly. Was he not affected by what I said?

"I made our friends foster her in order to keep her safe from my enemies" explained Lex shaking. Bruce nodded. "She was given to me as a baby by a knight of the zodiac. I believe you know the legend?"

"They were wiped out. Grandfather met them before they died" stated Damian, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, they were wiped out by Ares. But she was saved by one. He gave me the last incarnation of Athena, thus how she had her powers."

"Well, congratulations, your precautions were useless" growled Jason.

"He did more than you asshole" I defended.

"Shut up, you and that woman broke her heart and mind." accused Lex with a glare, pointing at Barbara.

"Gwen...we are going to bury her," I told her placing a hand on her shoulder. She, Tim, and Damian were the only ones who hadn't been involved in her pain. They did their best to help, and I only could thank them. I could see Damian had also cracked, a single tear rolling down his eye. He had lost his two mothers, his father's newest girlfriend had decided to leave him for Superman, and now, his greatest ally was dead as well. I could only briefly wonder how this would affect our future if Wonder Woman knew she had killed one of the goddesses the Amazons worshipped.

"Athena used to have a theory," Said Lex seriously. "But, she made it impossible for any of us to access her files. Only the blood of her successor can be able to open them. As of now, her guardian must be aware and about to bring her to Gotham. We need to be prepared to protect her. Connor, you need to get back to your base, they will get suspicious."

I nodded, obeying his orders. As soon as I arrived, Superman confronted me.

"Why did you try to save her?" asked Superman angrily.

"Instinct" I answered simply, he nodded, accepting it as a justifiable answer. I went towards Jon, who looked traumatized by the event, all I could do was hug him, waiting for Superman to leave us alone, once he did I looked into my little brother's eyes.

"Will dad do that to us too?" he asked fearfully.

"I don't think so"

But I really wasn't sure.

"I miss Mar'i" he said hugging me. 

"I know you do, I miss Evelyn as well"

"Will I see her again?"

"I will help you"

He smiled, and soon we both fell asleep.


End file.
